Numerous industries require the repetitive, precision dispensing of liquid in carefully metered volumes. Heretofore, the systems for the precision dispensing of fluids have been labor intensive, requiring continuous monitoring by skilled personnel. Moreover, previous systems have been difficult to calibrate, and require a complete calibration process each time the system is disassembled for cleaning.
Fluids that must be dispensed in carefully metered volumes are often comprised of delicate molecular structures. Such liquids can be damaged by conventional dispensing systems that employ "squeezing" action to regulate the volume of liquid dispensed. Moreover, the splashing, or atomizing of the fluid as it is dispensed can damage the fluids, and affect the accuracy of the dispensed volume.
An automatic liquid dispensing pump system that could repetitively dispense metered volumes of liquid, that could easily be disassembled for cleaning, reassembled, and rapidly calibrated, and which would neither squeeze or splash the liquid as it was dispensed would be a decided advantage.